warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger
"Ah, another pesky clan cat. Do you think you can chase me away? I could step on you and that little mouse brain of yours would explode. I wouldn't want to get my paws all dirty, though. Run along and play now, little kit." Description A large brown tabby tomcat with long fur. The fur around his neck is especially thick, and lighter in colour. He has white paws, and his right hind-leg is almost entirely white. He has an abnormally short, fluffy tail, and eyes the colour of burnt amber. Personality A solitary beast, Tiger generally doesn't take well to others and is no stranger to fights. With his size and experience, most would do well to flee, rather than fight. He's smart though, and for the most part can manage to just walk away or scare them away, so he doesn't risk anything. His scent is often found in clan territory, but he seems to know his way around, timing it between patrols so he is not caught. A little prey here, a nice drink there, the world is his camp. Food-aggressive - As a kit he had to fight with his brothers to get food, and he hasn't outgrown that, despite living alone now. Male-aggressive - He will fight a tom on sight, except in very rare cases. Distrusting - he knows very well how untrustworthy cats can be. He's one of such cats, after all. Territorial - despite not having any real claim to any land, he will defend what he deems his and chase out intruders, though she-cats may be spared. His anger is controlled and calm, which can be scarier than the wet, wild anger most are accustomed to. Anger does not cloud his mind - he thinks out everything very carefully. History His mother was originally named Nettleskip, and was a Thunderclan cat. When he and his brothers were 3 moons old, she stole them away to find their father, after she deemed Thunderclan unacceptable for them. She never did find him. He and his brothers did not get along, and at a young age the family split apart. His mother went to the cities to find his father, but neither he nor his brothers care. He hasn't seem them since he left. Surprisingly, he doesn't share his mother's unexplained hatred for clan cats, or know her true reason for leaving. Relationships ''Family'' *'Nettle: Mother, Rogue (Former Thunderclan Warrior). ''Eh, no feelings between them.' *'Bramble, Briar: Brothers, Rogues. Dislikes them and would fight them on sight.' ''Friends ''Neutral'' *'Clan cats in general' ''Enemies'' Statistics * Strength : '●●●●● * '''Speed '': ●●○○○ * Agility : ●●●○○ * Stamina : ●●●○○ * Combat : '●●●●● * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●○○ * Climbing : ●●●○○ * Swimming : '●○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Is combative, but doesn't really have any particular problem with any specific cat. ''' * '''Sometimes wonders what he'd be like if his mother hadn't left Thunderclan. Likes * Fighting * Fooling cats ''Dislikes'' * Running * His brothers ''Fears'' Category:Rogue Category:Tom